


the stars and you

by suneater420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Twin flame, slowburn, stars and the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater420/pseuds/suneater420
Summary: everything in the universe has an explanation. everything was created for a reason.all kageyama tobio is trying to do is exist with a reason, but finds none until meeting hinata shoyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the fic fellow degenerates.
> 
> this is my first like chapter fic where I kind of want to make it more meaningful and serious but who knows how long that will last.
> 
> I was really inspired by "the certain things we lack" by deanpendragon because its a work of art and you should all read it xx
> 
> anyways enjoy my kagehina brain rot

“Do you think that everyone has someone they are meant to be with one day?”

Kageyama Tobio turned his head to meet the eyes of Hinata Shoyou laying next to him. He studied his friend's face. The raven haired boy noticed how Hinata’s eyebrows always reflect how he's feeling more than the average person. Right now, they are relaxed, laying right above the round shape of his mocha eyes staring towards the stars above. The slight blush underneath his eyes as a result from his constant excitement and high energy that always somehow filled Tobio with an indescribable feeling of conquering whatever is in front of him. Hinata turned his head to lock eyes with the raven haired boy, quickly snapping Tobio out of his gaze and looking towards the stars with a bright red blush blanketing his face.

“What do you mean? Like in a soulmate way?” Tobio’s voice was low and groggy from the long day of practice and screaming that occurred beforehand. The warm summer breeze was a nice change of atmosphere from the sweaty and dense air of the Karasuno gym.

“Kind of. Have you ever heard that the entire universe is all made of stardust?” Hinata sat up, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees. Kageyama furrowed his brow as he rolled on his side to meet Hinata’s glowing face before him.

“What stupid mumbo jumbo are you talking about, dumbass.” Tobio snorts as Hinata pushes the tall boy’s shoulder so he is laying flat on his back again. Hinata moved closer, overlooking him.

“I read that everything in the universe all was created from the stars. Just like how the Sun is a star, we are made of stardust too!” Tobio watched his eyes light up as Hinata babbled on about stars and the universe.

“So we’re all made of the same stuff?” Kageyama inquired of the orange haired boy, trying to see where this conversation was going to end up. Tobio never knew what nonsense Hinata Shoyou would shout about next.

“Not just physically, but our souls too” Hinata spun around, facing away from Tobio, then falling on to him with a big sigh, resting his head on Tobio’s stomach. The sudden touch sent a chill up his spine and a blush to his entire body. His stomach felt warm where Hinata was making contact with him. “I think that some souls were split whenever the stars were when making the universe.” Hinata was quieter, almost to a whisper, with an exciting edge to his smile.

“Oh really? How so?” Tobio put his arms behind his head and focused his attention to the night sky above rather than the feeling of Hinata breathing.

“Sometimes, when a soul is created, it has too much energy, so it ends up splitting. So two people can have one soul, technically.” Hinata was quiet for a moment, seeming to choose his next words carefully. “But I think those two souls spend the rest of their lives trying to find their other half. Not exactly a soulmate, but something much stronger.” Hinata trailed off, turning his head to look at Kageyama’s chin, unbeknownst to Tobio still gazing lazily at the stars.

“They call it a twin flame”

The two boys stayed quiet after Hinata’s last remark. They just laid in the grass, feeling the warm summer air against their skin, listening to each other breathe. It was calming to Tobio, something he was never used to. 

After a long silence between the two, Tobio stuttered out a sentence.“You should stop reading about stars and souls and practice volleyball, idiot.” Hinata laughed, sitting back up to look down the hill in front of him. Kageyama looked at his back, seeing how small it was in comparison to his own body, feeling the desire to trace the creases in his white t-shirt, slightly stained with grass from running earlier.

“You’re no fun, Kageyama.” Hinata looked over his shoulder, giving Tobio a soft look. Something inside Tobio ignited, a feeling he had never felt before. It felt warm, it felt bright. Yet looking further into Hinata's eyes, a sadness seemed to creep out beneath it all.

Tobio sighed, sitting up to brush the grass off of him. He slowly got himself up, stretching his back and picking up his bag. Hinata stayed sitting on the grass, staring at the dark, sleeping city below them. Tobio walked up behind him, feeling the desire to be closer.

“I'm gonna head back now, you coming?” Kageyama walked past him and stood in front of the tangerine boy. Hinata looked up with big eyes and smiled.

“That's okay. I think I’m gonna stay out here for a while longer. You can go ahead.” Once again, Tobio noticed something behind Hinata’s demeanor, but could not find the words within him to address it. Kageyama reached forward, scruffing the soft orange hair in front of him and turned around. Hinata watched as Kageyama walked down the hill, towards the darkness in front of him. Kageyama felt the warmth inside of him start to fade as he went down the hill, and was enveloped in the cold chill as he walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties here's another chapter

The sun shone through the curtains, highlighting the light orbs floating through the room, rising and falling with no destination in mind. The sunlight stretched from the wall across the window, on the hardwood floor, and up into the bed of Kageyama Tobio. The warmth of the rays woke the raven-haired boy from his sleep, slowly blinking away last night's sleep from his eyes.

Tobio was exhausted. Summer always drained the most out of him. He missed the crisp cold winter air. He missed how it felt to run in the winter, breathing in sharp cold air into his already burning lungs and feeling the shards shoot throughout his body as he pushes more warm air out of him. The summer was only filled with hot and wet air everywhere. He could literally grab the air with his hands and feel it melt in his hands if he wanted to, but that realization only made him more uncomfortable.

He sat up in his bed, noticing all of his sheets were on the floor rather than on top of him. He must have had another active night, kicking all the sheets off of him in hopes of feeling cool air. Or maybe he had a nightmare. Tobio never remembered his dreams once he woke up.

Kageyama flipped open his phone to check the time. It was only seven in the morning, and it was bright as day outside. That's another thing he hated about summer, it's bright all the time. This week was the start of the training in Tokyo with several other volleyball teams. Kageyama was restless the entire week, preparing for his exams to get a passing grade to take this opportunity to the fullest extent he could. Today, he should get his exam results back to determine the future of this week.

Tobio rubbed his eyes once more to get the last bit of sleep out of him. He swung his legs over the side of his bed to start his morning stretches to get ready for his run to school. Tobio eyes the sheets on his floor, and groans to himself remembering he needed to tidy up his room before doing anything. He hated that part of his brain. Everything needed to be in a certain way in order for him to move on with his day. It can become quite frustrating, especially on mornings like these where all he wants is to get to the gym and practice serves.

Tobio finished tucking in his comforter in the side of his bed when he felt a vibration in the pocket of his pajama pants. He reached his hand in and flipped his phone open again, greeted by a text from a certain orange haired teammate of his. Kageyama's heart skipped a beat opening the message, seeing a selfie of him with red cheeks and a huge smile outside of the Karasuno gym. The photo was captioned with “Looks like I beat you today, Kageyama!” Tobio then snapped his gaze from the photo and was filled with a sense of jealousy. Kageyama typed Hinata’s number in and waited for him to answer his phone call. He answered after two rings.

“Why the hell are you there so early idiot!” Tobio balanced his phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he scrambled to get his belongings together to leave.

“I may or may not have gotten zero sleep last night soooo after my run I just decided to bike to school and get here early!” Hinata had a smile to his voice, Tobio could tell from his tone. 

“You didn't sleep? What could you possibly be doing for that many hours, especially after working out the entire day.” Kageyama was slightly worried, but more annoyed than worried, knowing that Hinata would be sluggish the entire day without at least five solid hours of sleep.

“I guess I just had too much on my mind. Anyways, are you heading over now? I'm bored with no one to practice with!” Hinata brushed past the first part and went straight to whining and complaining, knowing that's what pushes Kageyama’s buttons the fastest. Hinata’s plan worked perfectly, as Kageyama completely forgot the lack of sleep the orange boy had seemed to get and huffed in his ear.

“I slipped on my shoes now, I'll be there in twenty, dumbass. Don't fall asleep on me.” Tobio snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Before running out the door, he peered into his garage to see whether his parent’s cars were there. To his disappointment, his family did not return early from their business matters. He grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him, leaving the dread and disappointment in his gut inside the empty house.

There was a slight cool breeze to the air that landed on Kageyama’s face as he continued his run. The twenty minute run to the school was no problem to him on normal days, but when he was extra tired it was a bit much and he wished for a license to drive to school. His mind wandered to Hinata Shouyou, remembering that he lives much, much farther than Kageyama from the school. Does Hinata ever get tired? Of course he does, it shows in his technique since it becomes that sloppy. Then he remembers how Hinata mentioned not sleeping. He totally forgot when the dumbass mentioned beating him to the school, one of his biggest pet peeves of his. 

Tobio turned the corner where he saw the gates of Karasuno, slowing his run down to a slight jog at the sight of the entrance. He slowed down his quick breathing from the fast pace run before, and stretched his arms behind him with a groan. Tobio hoped that Hinata wasn't as tired as he expected, wanting to get the most out of today’s practice. He approached the gym, seeing Hinata sitting on the ground outside of the gym. The idiot must have forgotten that he didn't have the keys to the gym yet. But to be fair, Tobio forgot himself, as he was too much in a rush to meet Shoyou, but that's unimportant.

As Tobio walked closer, he noticed more about the boy in front of him. Hinata was hugging his legs and resting his head on his arms crossed on top of his knees. The boy seemed to be taking a nap outside the gym. Tobio rolled his eyes, knowing that this tiredness was going to impact the rest of their practice. Kageyama found himself standing in front of Hinata, towering over him more than the usual height difference. The boy did not stir, just continued his slow breathing and slumber. Kageyama sat down next to the orange haired boy and watched the dust go up in the air from his abrupt movement. There was nothing to do, the rest of the team wouldn't show up for another hour, there was no key to the gym, and the only other person with him was sleeping. 

Tobio felt the warmth of the sleeping boy next to him. His elbow was slightly touching his arm, and Tobio felt like his arm was on fire and his entire body erupted in goosebumps. If Tobio listened closely, he could hear the slight whistle as air escaped Hinata’s nose with deep, slow breaths. Tobio turned his attention to the blue sky above him, watching the clouds slowly pass by. He closed his eyes himself, fully immersing himself in the moment. The warm feeling felt surprisingly nice, for once. He liked it.

Hinata stirred next to the raven haired boy, snapping Tobio back into the moment he was in. Tobios eyes widened as he felt the presence of Hinata grow closer, realizing that Hinata was now sleeping on Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio went into a complete sense of shock. Was he supposed to move him? Could Hinata hear his breathing? Oh god, what if he could hear his THOUGHTS.

To much of Tobio’s shock, Hinata did not wake up with the new headrest, and went deeper into his sleep. Kageyama breathed out, cursing out the orange haired boy in his head.

“You would be asleep on the ground if I wasn't here, idiot.” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes himself, drifting off into a nap before practice began. Kageyama felt warm inside. His shoulder was burning at the touch of Hinata’s head leaning on him, and his fingers gently brushed up against the orange haired boy's arm, sending warm electricity from his fingertips to his arms. 

The two sat there in silence and quietly napped, only to be awoken by a freckled Yamaguchi Tadashi with a slight tap on each of their heads. Tobio snapped awake and stood up, making Hinata fall over and groggily be awoken by the sudden movement.

“Relax you two, it's just me. I saw you guys sleeping here and I didnt want the rest of the team to pick on you. I'll see you inside!” Yamaguchi gave a warm smile and walked away towards the clubhouse. Tobio whipped his head around, looking for a certain tall, blonde haired, glasses wearing bastard that he needed to yell at before he made fun of him for the sight. However, Tsukishima Kei was nowhere to be found, odd to be not with Yamaguchi, but Kageyama relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to deal with his snarky remarks.

“G’morning Kageyama” Hinata yawned and stretched as he stood up slowly, a movement that Tobio was never used to from Shoyou. The boy was always filled with energy at every second, and never was tired. Upon closer inspection, there were bags underneath his brown eyes.

“Are you sure you're okay to be at practice today? I really do not need you falling on your face and damaging your already small brain” Kageyama glared at Hinata, hiding his worry to not look weak. Hinata chuckled and flashed a smile.

“Of course Kageyama! Just needed a little cat nap is all.” Tobio froze, remembering the nap the two shared this morning, basically enwrapped in one another. He silently prayed that Hinata didn't realize or remember that Kageyama was there with him. To his luck, Hinata’s obliviousness worked in his favor, as he just waved and jogged to the clubhouse.

Once Hinata ran up the stairs and entered the clubhouse, the warmth that Kageyama felt surging through his body grew cold almost at an instant. The same coldness that he felt all his life.


End file.
